Are You Calm, Sister?
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are disturbed from their intimate interactions by a visitor...Who is this visitor? Family comes in all shapes and horrors. Come read and find out in this Two-shot. Rate M for my mouth of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a two-part. I have felt the need to see what would happen if Sessh had a sister when he mated Kagome…So I wrote it because I was bored and tired at work. So here is the first part. I own nothing...except the plot and Yuriko**

A warm spring night brought forth the smell of the lilies that the Lord of the West commissioned for him mate and a mewling of pleasure in the stillness of the night. Captivated by her flushed appearance he moved to kiss her more fervently than before. He knew she was exhausted after the days mating, but could not find it in him to stop, but then again, nor could she. He was sure that his pure bliss would last forever, but a sudden knock on their chamber doors jolted them from their pleasure filled ambiance.

"What?" He sneered to the door in the demand.

"A visitor has arrived and is requesting you presence, Milord. Rather insistent and is not taking 'No' for an answer." Jaken scrambled to sputter out to him.

"Jaken, tell who ever it is that I will be indisposed until further notice." He ordered as he heard feet scurry away.

He went back to ravaging his insatiable mate, until a commotion was heard outside their quarters and a ferocious female voice, one that he could never mistake, rang out. "I'll not be put off until tomorrow or whenever he sees fit! Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here now! Or I will break down this door and drag you out by your goddamn hair!"

Kagome looked up to her mate and saw the frozen look of horror on his face. She couldn't understand what was happening until she noticed he was dressed and so was she. She turned to see his face back into the neutral mask that he had adapted so perfectly. He strode to the door and slammed open the door. "Yuriko!" He growled as they saw that she had her foot on top of the imp.

She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled sweetly. Much too sweetly for his liking and he struggled not to let out an audible gulp. "Sesshomaru!" She purred out happily. "Oh How I have missed you!"

She ran to him and jumped on him like a monkey to a tree. His hands automatically coming to rest on her back and under her thighs to hold her up. Kagome looked on bewildered as the woman nuzzled him under his chin in affection. A little bit of jealousy rose up within her and she frowned slightly.

"Sessho! Why didn't you tell me?" Yuriko asked sadly. "I was sure I'd have been the first to know!"

"I'm sorry, Yuriko. It seemed to escape my mind at the time. I hope you will take my apology and know that I'm sincere." He answered softly and tenderly.

Kagome's eyes widened at the scene before her and her jealousy rose a bit more.

A squeal came from the other side of Kagome and Rin ran up. "Mama Yuriko!" Rin called out as Yuriko jumped down from Sesshomaru's arms and gripped the young girl in a tight hug.

"And how has my baby been doing?" Yuriko asked the girl that had been a daughter to her since she came to live with Sesshomaru. "Have you been doing well and listening to your Uncle?"

"I have, Mama! Are you back for good?" Rin asked as Kagome's eyes widened considerably and turned to see Sesshomaru had a fond smile on his face while his eyes were on the two.

"Yes, my Darling. I am home for good. I have missed you so much. Next trip I take, my Darling Daughter, you are to accompany me. Do you understand? I cannot be without my baby any longer." Yuriko cooed as she turned to see Kagome finally. "Who are you?"

"Yuriko, this is my mate, Kagome, the Shikon Miko." He said with pride as he placed his arm around her waist. "Kagome this is my pack sister, Yuriko. She is my younger sister, yet older than Inuyasha."

"And where pray tell is our baby brother, Sessho? If you've hurt him again, I'll skin you alive! And tell that damn retainer he needs to have his head checked if he'd forgotten who I am!" Yuriko said in a cold voice, one that had Kagome flinching from its intensity. She turned to assess her brother's mate and smiled politely. "Forgive me, Kagome, I tend to run at the mouth."

"It's no wonder she can't find a mate." Sesshomaru grumbled before he was kicked in the stomach and blown backwards. Kagome's eyes widened as Yuriko stood up straight and glared distastefully at her older brother.

"Do not forget who can best you, Sesshomaru! You are but ten minutes older." Yuriko said before she smiled to Kagome and with a nod she grabbed Rin's hand as they traipsed down the hall to the rest of the family wing.

Kagome looked back and forth for a few moments before she went to check on her mate. "Sessh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grumbled before he stood up and looked to her. "Come we must leave for the next two days to let her cool off. I'll not be on the receiving end of her punishments any longer than I have to."

She nodded slowly as he started to drag her along and they left the palace.

Yuriko smirked as she heard her brother retreat before her daughter dragged her on to her Uncle Inuyasha's room in order to see how he fared in the fight against their older, sadistic brother. She opened the door and let out a loud gasp as the woman next to his bed snapped her head over to her. Yuriko rushed to Inuyasha's side and started to rub his ears like she always had done.

"Yasha! Oh my poor Yasha! What did that brute do to you, baby boy?" She cried as his ears twitched from the smooth rubs she had given him.

"I've tried that already. Just playin with his ears will not awaken him." The woman said, the jealousy evident in her voice. Rin giggled as her mama cooed over her uncle.

"Uncle Yasha! Mama's here to see you." Rin quietly said into his ear as her mother rubbed it slowly and in certain circles he had enjoyed.

His eye cracked open as a lazy smile appeared on his bruised face. "Yuri-chan." He croaked as she smiled evenly, before a dark look overtook her face, this one he knew all too well. It was the look that promised pain and destruction.

"I'm gonna kill him. He's so dead. I told him not to lay a single finger on you while I was gone. I'm gonna kill him." Yuriko promised as Inuyasha patted her hand softly shook his head.

"I, alone, will be the one to kick his ass." Inuyasha vowed as a sense of pride shown in his sister's eyes.

"Very well. Then we will start your training once again in the morning. Six a.m. sharp, Yasha. Be there." She said as her eyes flashed dangerously and a low, comforting purr emanated from her and he slowly closed his eyes to the dreamless state he was in before her arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after Inuyasha had recovered enough to move on his own and stood in front of his older sister. Her choice of battlefield was a clearing a few miles from the palace. Her armor an identical match to Sesshomaru's. Except it covered her right side more, as her pelt covered her left side. She drew Sounga as Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga. The woman from his room before stood quietly to the side at the ready in case his injuries reopened. It was at that moment the presence of their older brother and his mate was made. "Since you have whined and whined I have let you off the hook for three days. Now it is time for you to show me what you have, Inuyasha." Her voice cold and void of all emotion.

Kagome had wondered briefly if this was a default tactic for the two older siblings.

She bristled at the feel of his aura and growled lightly as Inuyasha rushed in his attack. She tsk'd before her cold eyes hardened even further and she let loose a few swings.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha called out before his sister sidestepped the attack.

Not a word uttered from her mouth before the dragon twister ran at him. She let herself float back to the earth as Inuyasha was seen splayed out on his back in pain.

"Get up." She demanded in a voice colder than Sesshomaru's. Her stone cold gold eyes narrowed at him before his golden orbs narrowed in determination. He stood and growled to himself as he stood back up and readied himself once more.

He watched as she sprinted to him and in a last ditch effort brought his hand up to punch her in the chest only to be kicked in the chest. His body flew backwards and dust flew everywhere before it calmly settled and saw that Yuriko still stood in the same place.

"Get up and stop this pathetic attempt to show off." She responded with a flat look. "There is no doubt you have gotten stronger, but you still have a lot to learn."

Inuyasha glanced to Sesshomaru and saw His brother bristle minutely. He knew Sesshomaru had gone through this as well.

Sesshomaru watched his sibling as his sister continued to instruct their brother the same way their father had taught her. A single phrase caught in his mind as he pulled from his musings to hear his sister speak.

"You can cry if you want, buy do not expect sympathy from me." Her voice was that of the coldest metal on the snow.

Her methodology in training had been highly sought after and he remembered why she had been absent for the past few years. She was a warrior first and a diplomat second. This all the more reason she was the best at training the western army. She did her job thoroughly. Sesshomaru looked down to his wide-eyed mate as she watched with interest. They'd deliberately never told her of their sister for certain reasons and the last three days he explained why.

 _Flashback_

 _He sat down with Kagome in his lap and nuzzled her neck as she looked to be deep in thought. He knew she would be asking him questions soon enough._

" _Why did you not tell me of your sister?" Her voice displayed her curiosity._

" _It was a subject Inuyasha and I both agreed upon. We did not want you to worry yourself over something as simple as our sister not being here with us. She is close to Inuyasha and had raised him to the best of her ability. She is a warrior through and through; she was trained by our father. I was not. I was trained from experience in battle, the few teachings he left for me were enough to get me started. She had extensive training in the dojo and in our true form thanks to him. So she is better suited for certain things that I am." He admitted freely. This was one thing he was not ashamed to admit to his mate. "She can get through to him in training, but I cannot. He has seen me as a weak Alpha, because I could not get him to focus, but the only one to get him to focus long enough to fight properly would be Yuriko. I have failed Inuyasha in my training, but I will concede if it is she who is to teach him."_

" _You all have twisted family dynamics." She said in a breath._

" _I suppose we do, but you have to understand that she is the only mother to him that he has ever known. Our own mother would have nothing to do with him, just because of his heritage. He will listen to her as if she were a goddess, because in his eyes that is what she is. She is his savior and protector." He said as Kagome nodded in acknowledgement. "I protected him when I could, but could not show compassion, because it would be seen as weak on my part. Something I could not allow. She, on the other hand, would be able to protect him more. She has been here off and on for the last fifty years. She checked on him to make sure that he was still pinned to the tree, but other than that she has stayed away. The moment he decided he would be fine on his own, she let him go. Then I brought Rin home with me. Which is where her heart lies at this moment in time. She still sees the baby she raised in Inuyasha, but has pushed it aside to do what she must to get into that thick head to make him think before he acts."_

" _It has been two years since I've known you both, yet not one word uttered about a sister." Kagome huffed as Sesshomaru let out a chuckle._

" _I know, love, but you must understand that to the world she was meant to be dead. She had to be dead for a certain rebel to be found out. She did her job thoroughly and took care of the problem. I trusted her to stay safe and if anything were to have happened I would have been the first to know. We are pack and as such we have a 'sensor', is that what you called it, that goes off when one of us are in trouble, even Inuyasha. He is pack and blood, so it is stronger than those in our pack that are human." He tried to explain to her. "She is a strong female and as such knows the procedures, should she ever find herself in harm's way."_

" _Still strange family dynamics, but I suppose you learn new things every day." She sighed out and he nodded to her._

 _End flashback_

He watched the fight between his siblings and sighed as Inuyasha was thrown back once again. "If you are going to fight then use your head as I had taught you. Do not rush into a battle swinging blindly, you think and make strategic decisions beforehand. You know what you are doing wrong, Inuyasha, so fix it. If you cannot defeat even me, then how will you kill Naraku?" She asked coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened along with Sesshomaru and Kagome's. _How did she know?_ Sesshomaru wondered as the other two's thoughts mirrored his.

"Do not presume to think you can try and keep things from me. I know more than that and if you want to actually finish him off, you need to learn what you must. This is why I have tried to drill it into your head. I will not see you perish and if I must step in on your behalf, believe me when I say I will take pleasure in rendering you unconscious." She said in a growl. "You better make sure you know what you are doing when you meet this opponent. Otherwise you will be buried next to your mother."

Inuyasha's eyes shown with a renewed determination as he watched his sister sweep close to him and made to kick his legs out. He jumped up and over her as he laid his foot into her back and she went forward before turning and pressed herself forward to be in front of him. He blocked her fists as she continued with the blows. He went to punch her in the chest, but got ready for her kick to his gut and grabbed the foot instead and swung her away from him. She landed silently on the side of a tree trunk and pushed herself off and back toward him. As she came toward him she twisted to the side and landed a kick onto his side and watched as he sailed through the air once again, but a satisfied smirk settled on her face.

She slowly made her way to him and held out her hand to him. He smiled slightly as he let her pull him up. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled more. "Sessho! Let's go!" She called out as he hesitated for a moment.

He moved to the right position and nodded to Inuyasha to move Kagome back even more. The air swirled around both and Sesshomaru's pale red aura swirled around his form as Yuriko's electric blue aura swirled around her. Their long silver hair stood on ends as their pelts flew toward the sky. The clash of their auras had Inuyasha and Kagome's senses going haywire as their true forms burst forth and there stood two huge silver inus. They barked and growled as Kagome watched in fascination. She wasn't sure what to think, but Inuyasha watched and listened as they argued like when they were all younger. He loved it when they were like this.

"Kagome!" Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to the voices to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo as they ran toward them frantic.

"What's going on guys?" Kagome asked as a swish of Aura and they watched as Yuriko shot off back toward the palace.

"Naraku's attacking the Palace!" Miroku said as they all ran back toward the palace.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome as they shot off after his sister and Inuyasha kept up with them as the others jumped on Kirara and followed as quickly as they could.

As soon as they had landed they were in the thick of it and saw Yuriko was in the process of wiping out everything in front of her as her eyes bled to red. Sesshomaru felt his own started to bleed and saw that Inuyasha's had as well. He was in perfect control. Soon enough they had smashed their way through the thick of idiotic demons and found their way to the source. Kagome right alongside the trio as the others fought in perfect unison.

A deep chuckle was heard and everything froze in place. Everyone had looked to the sky and saw the hanyou skulking above them.

"Oh How the mighty have fallen." He crowed as let loose a tentacle aimed straight for Inuyasha.

Yuriko reacted quicker than Sesshomaru and slashed it into two pieces. The blood splashed her immaculate self as her eyes grew red with disgust and anger. "You, hanyou, dare to try and kill what is mine? I think not." She growled out as Naraku looked on in fascination, never before had he seen anyone move that quickly before. "Should you attempt to harm what's mine again, you'll suffer with your death at my claws in your chest."

"You can try little inu bitch!" He yelled out as he lashed out with three tentacles at once. Sesshomaru jumped over and stood back to back with his sister, before Inuyasha moved into the fray and the three stood with their backs to each other.

"Miko! If you were going to do something now would be the time!" Yuriko yelled out as Kagome notched her arrow and said a pray to it.

"Hit the mark!" She yelled she loosed the arrow and it shot straight and true. It pierced the barrier and straight into his chest!

A bright pink glow illuminated the entire field. The inutachi had a protective barrier and the rest of the Army of the West were seemingly unharmed. The enemy and all his minions seemed to roast on the spot before disintegrating into dust. The moment the light was gone the barriers fell and Kagome ran toward the fully restored Shikon no Tama. The pure little orb shot forth and nestled itself back into her body.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic. But I do have to say it was the most fun I've had in ages." Yuriko said as she let out a yawn. She turned to Sesshomaru and nodded as she took her left, leaving the confused inutachi gang standing still.

"Who was that?" Miroku finally asked as Inuyasha sighed out.

"That was our sister." Inuyasha answered as he shook his head.

"What!" The rest of the little group yelled out as they all stared after the woman that had just left.

"We are twins. She is younger than I." Sesshomaru elaborated as he picked up Kagome and jumped up to a high tree to check her over.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Inuyasha said as he shook his head as he remembered his sister's antics.

 **Ok ok my little two part is finished. That's all I have for you…dang brain. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
